Godzilla Neo: M K G
Bio After ZILLA sacrified himself to spare GODZILLA a painful blast of gravity-bolt-energy, Godzilla used the time bought for him to give KAISER GHIDORAH a full-force Nuclear Pulse, sending the space monster reeling. Then, when it tried to fly skyward, Godzilla latched on to the beast's twin-tail and was carried up, up and up! Godzilla fell through the stratosphere after being forced to let go of the King of Terror, the three-headed monster charging every ounce of power into one final blast that would obliterate the planet from orbit. Ozaki, the G-Cells screaming at him from his very core, manned a small gunship to intercept Godzilla during planetfall. Leaping from the jet, he plummeted at Godzilla, glowing with G-Cell Power, and flew directly into the monster’s maw. Godzilla had the extra power he needed, and began drawing ambient energy from the Earth’s very biosphere…charging it into a colossal Red Spiral Atomic Blast that met Ghidorah’s Triple Gravity Concussion Burst. The two powers fought fiercely until, finally, MOTHRA collected enough energy from KING CAESAR, RODAN, ANGUIRUS, BATTRA, TITANOSAURUS, KAMACURAS, KUMONGA and GOROSAURUS, and fired it at the Monster King, which he used as just one last push to blow Ghidorah’s energy burst into nothing and dispatch the space dragon from outside the atmosphere! Godzilla, his energy spent, plummeted to Earth, none of the other monsters strong enough to catch him. He collided with Mt. Fuji, causing a massive eruption and implosion that even he could not escape…and in the last moments before the Earth claimed him again, he spit Ozaki out, now drained of G-Cells, the young soldier only having enough energy to escape the eruption before passing out in mid-air over the forest…thankfully, Mothra managed to save him with just a dash of her own power… Godzilla had saved the world, and the world was…well, not so grateful. While the nations of Earth reconstructed and rebuilt, people eventually forgot the brotherhood forged in crisis and turned their emotions to vengeance and anger, as is the nature of humankind. People were officially sick of monsters, and wanted something to be done that would assure such a calamity would never befall them again. As fate would have it, a discovery was made in Mongolia…Ghidorah, now bereft of his Kaiser power, had fallen to Earth and was missing its central head. Chuck Wilson, representative of the Earth Union (a conglomeration of private businesses, organizations and contractors not affiliated with any specific governments) spearheaded a project that would end the Age of Monsters… Project MECHA KING GHIDORAH would take the greatest threat the planet had ever known and turn it into a champion of the people. Glen Chiko, Wilson’s right-hand-man, also found the perfect pilot for the next-generation mind-link technology that would not only command the robot, but connect to the central nervous core and command the organic parts as well. Such a pilot would not only need to be expertly trained but also have profound mental abilities, and Chiko found the perfect candidate at the Saegusa ESP Research Institute. When MKG was revealed to the world, it was met with skepticism, but clever planning on Wilson and Chiko’s part had curbed most protestation, and when young Emi Kano was revealed as the pilot, the world fell in love with her. She was the beautiful warrior-princess astride a dragon of flesh and steel. Thus began OPERATION: DESTROY ALL MONSTERS. Effective immediately, the Earth Union placed every resource they had available, while the EDF was busy licking its wounds after Operation: Final War, to find and destroy every monster known to man. With Monster Island destroyed, the monsters had spread far and wide…but this wasn’t a problem for the massively powerful MKG, which quickly began picking off monsters: ANGUIRUS was found in south of Australia, and didn’t last long against the bio-mechanical titan. TITANOSAURUS was found swimming for the Laurencin Abyss and was brutally killed with hyper-sonic-depth-charges. KUMONGA was found in Africa, chased into a forest fire and then crushed by golden feet. KAMACURAS turned up in the deep Amazon, and was torn asunder. GOROSAURUS was discovered back on Mondo Island, the whole place leveled within hours and the dinosaur dead. BATTRA could not be located and MOTHRA was granted amnesty, but the world cheered along with each conquest. Finally, RODAN was found in the far north near the Arctic Circle, and a pitched battle raged in the mountains…until KING CAESAR intervened. The Lion God apparently never went back to Okinawa and he sought to defend his pterosaurian ally from the return of a hated enemy. Unfortunately, Rodan was blasted apart and King Caesar’s body shattered, the light in his eyes dying with the sunset. It was at this point that the populace wasn’t so hot on MKG anymore. King Caesar was a folk hero and his intervention made people question the Earth Union’s actions. The Earth Union quickly countered that King Caesar was nothing but another vicious and brutal monster and that there was no evidence to support he was trying to help Rodan. Still, MKG hovered in mid-orbit, far from human contact…Emi Kano was starting to hear a little voice as well… Abilities/Aspects * - Gravity Bolts * - Laser Triple Beam * - Machine Hand * - Variety of bombs and missiles External Links *Godzilla Neo - MECHA KING GHIDORAH Category:Godzilla Neo Category:Fandom Category:Fan Art